


Mile High Club

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: You want to join the Mile High Club?AlejandroxDuncan





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I've been saying I would post this earlier and its been put off several times but I finally got this done. I can't say this was my best stories but I think I did a good enough job, I think the main problem is that it took me a good long while to get this off the ground.
> 
> I also feel the need to make a few clarifications, MHC is 100% separate from the events of King of Juvie. This was meant as a oneshot for Alejandro and Duncan upon a few requests by a few different people.
> 
> The next story to be updated will either be Mr. Hitman or Baby Bones, depends on which way creativity decided to backhand me at 3 in the morning.
> 
> Anyways tell me what y'all think, I love reading and responding to comments!
> 
> ~Enjoy

It was after hours so the cameras were all put away and we had won the first class cabin, it was just Alejandro, Owen and me. We were sitting across from each other painfully bored, Owen was out cold on the largest seat, we had already eaten and were left to our own devices as the rest of the staff had turned in for the night. Courtney had been shoved off the plane earlier that day and it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, yeah I do regret what had happened between us and I don't blame her for being mad but she had become even more unbearable than ever before.

We were tired but not sleepy and even laying back and trying to relax didn't help at all. I decided to be adventurous and strike up a conversation… Ok it was actually out of sheer boredom that I tried this, I needed something to distract me from Owen's rather impressive impersonation of an angry chainsaw.

“Couldn't you have suggested that he not snore whenever you knock him out?” Alejandro sat across from me looking just about as annoyed as I was by now, he rested a hand over his ear to try and block out some of the deafening roar. “Yes well as much as I regret it now, I didn't think he would last long enough for this to be an issue. My mistake.”

“Wanna move to the bar?” He stood up rather quickly with a mutter of “gladly.” We quickly relocated to the bar with a bit of relief as some of the sound, while still incredibly loud, was thankfully reduced a little. The bar staff had turned in for the night with everyone else so there was no one to serve up anything to drink but that didn't mean we weren't capable of making our own drinks. There was some alcohol in the bar that was meant for the senior staff members that we weren't supposed to drink but Chris didn't seem to care. He had caught me eyeing a few bottles and waved me off with an off handed comment of not drinking while the cameras were rolling or to be hungover on T.V, I could get behind that.

“Want some of the good stuff? I can mix a few drinks for us” Alejandro shrugged and muttered a “yeah whatever.” He was trying to give a few inconspicuous glances back towards the loser's cabin making it painfully obvious of who he was thinking about. This gave me the chance to sneak a quick glance at him, yeah, I'd totally tap that. A devious little voice in the back of my mind spoke softly in my ear.

'Why not?’ Dammit, I just got out of relationship for another one.

'So? You and Gwen had a nice long talk before she got kicked out of that plane door that it was best you both hold off on a relationship until your both in the same country at the same time. She never said you couldn't have a fling up in the air now did she?’

I felt my resolve weakening as that little voice whispered his convincing argument. What if he's straight? 'What if he's bi?’ How would I know something like that? 'You ask him of course. Make a nice few drinks to loosen him up, if he says yes then have fun, if he says no then you at least gave it a try.’

Fuck it, I'm going for it. I mixed up two drinks that were tasty yet not too strong, just something to get things started. I decided to start us off with a simple rum and coke, he took his cup and sipped at it slowly. “So you had been hiding out in London the whole time?” I was surprised when he was the first one to break the temporary quite that had settled over us. “Not the whole time no. I just sort of ended up there after I had hopped around a bit. My parent's wired me a little bit of money which landed me in the UK, by then the money had ran out so I took a small part time job in a trashy little dive bar. I was chatting with the band when I went to take them drinks and that's when the girls had grabbed me.”

He gave a monosyllabic “mmm” in response as he was only half listening at that point and had finished his drink, I decided to make him something different and a little stronger. This time I decided to make him something with a little bit of bite to get his attention “so, you and Heather gonna hook up?” This seem to snap him out of it as he gaped at be before stuttering out a quick “What?! No of course not!” I couldn't hold back the cheeky smile that made its way onto my face as his burned brightly with embarrassment. “No? Are you seeing anyone?”

He chose not to answer right away and instead took a gulp of the new drink in front of him, I winced as he began to choke and spit out the drink in shock. “What the hell is this? It burns!” I took a sip of my drink before I responded with a small chuckle “its cinnamon whisky mixed with cream rum. It's meant to be drunk slowly by the way.” He scowled but took another drink of it, a little more slowly this time. A pleasant warmth settled in my gut as I nursed my drink.

After a minute he smiled and handed me back his drink for a refill “that's pretty good” I smiled and made him another cup “yeah, it's one of my favorites. This should be your last cup of this though, trust me when I say this stuff will wreck you the next morning.” He nodded as he waited for me to finish making another cup, I seem to have his attention now as we chatted amicably both finishing our drinks.

He seemed to be pleasantly buzzed and much more relaxed now but clearly not drunk. 'Why not give it a try?’ I built up the nerve and asked as casually as I could “hey Alejandro, you want to join the mile high club?” He stiffened in his seat as his eyes shot wide “excuse me?!” “You're excused, for what I don't know but-” he sputtered as his brain tried to catch up with him “what? Well what about your girlfriend?”

He keep his heated voice as quiet as possible as to not to alert one of the show staff members. "It's a rather bold move on your part Duncan. Prey tell what brought this on?” I could feel the trace of his eyes as he sized me up, he wasn't completely on board just yet but it seemed like he was interested enough to see where this was going. “I'm bored. I'm horny and you're quite hot if I may say.” I grinned at him as he raised a brow at me with interest.

“How; direct of you.” I continued to smile at him and said in a semi sweet tone “I'm not hearing a no” he looked at me like he wanted to be mad at me but I could see him fighting a smile at the joke. “It's always been something I wanted to cross off my bucket list, why not do it with such a handsome man?” “What about your girlfriend? You've already had one relationship implode on you, why risk this new one so soon?”

My smile faltered for a second as I was reminded of who exactly had a hand in that little break up. “Yes, I seem to remember that you had a hand in that. In all honesty you saved me a lot of trouble, I wish you had waited for a better time to do it but that band aid has been torn off already. As for Gwen and me, we're planning on waiting to commit to each other once we aren't being flown around the world.”

I could see the gears turning in his head as new pieces seem to land on his mental game board. “And I can't help but notice how you keep looking back towards where Heather is, you planning on asking her out one of these days?” He winced with a slight blush to his face as his eyes quickly darted from me to the loser's cabin. By now I had walked back around to join him on the other side of the bar. “A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell but no, I wasn't planning to.”

I leaned against the bar as my smile returned to me at the sight of his painfully obvious bulge in his pants “planning to asking her or joining the mile high club? I'm still down if you are?” He frowned a moment longer as his eyes lingered before he turned back to me, his mind having been made up. “Sure. Lead the way”

The bathroom was painfully small so I hopped up onto the surprisingly sturdy sink to allow Alejandro room to stand in front of me. I sat on the edge of the sink as the small restroom didn't allow much room for one person, much less two of them. I had my hands buried in Alejandro's hair as he was kissing along my neck as my fingers fumbled in the confined space to try and unbutton his shirt as quickly as possible.

He grumbled about my collar and quickly stripped it off so he could get better access to my neck, I felt my all too tight pants rub against his now bare chest giving me just a hint of friction, damn that felt good!

He took advantage of the fact that I often wore a collar so he was free to mark up that area of my neck as he pleased, I shuttered and worked on unbuckling my pants in the meantime there was very little room in here for the either of us so it was rather difficult for either of us to maneuver around. I wish we could have used the confessional which was a lot bigger but that had already blown up on me, there was no need to tempt fate again for the either of us. Fuck you Chris.

A minute later I pushed him back for a second and we managed to get into a position where Alejandro was sitting on the closed toilet lid so I could blow him without having to try and awkwardly bend and hunch over and give myself a terrible neck cramp later. Alejandro unzipped his pants with a sigh as I took his dick and gave it a few pumps to help it stand to full attention, he bit back his groan as I gave him a small lick and smiled before taking the tip into my mouth making it more difficult for him to choke back his much louder groans.

I took him in slowly as not to be choked by his massive size, the guy has to be the biggest I've ever taken before, granted I haven't exactly blown all that many guys but I could respect him for this at least.

What all I couldn't take into my mouth I gripped with my hand and rubbed as I relighted in the moans he was working to keep quiet without much success, I always prided myself on making my partners scream in pleasure, his grunts and choked moans were turning me on so much right now I couldn't help letting a hand sneak down to give myself some relief.

I swapped hands on Alejandro so I could give myself a good rubbing as well, I was also taking him deeper into my throat, fuck his moaning was turning me on so much I almost couldn't stand it! At some point I glanced up at Alejandro, his face was bright red and he had to bite his lip from crying out as his unfocused eyes held a smoldering lust that I found myself almost entranced by.

I pulled off with a smirk “are you enjoying this?” He growled and gripped my head tightly and shoved his cock in my mouth with more than half of it into my throat further then it had been before. “I didn't say stop did I?” I tried to relax my throat to take him deeper without choking on him. I didn't normally like it when a guy fucks my throat but something about those eyes had me painfully hard. With my now freed up hand I took the opportunity to start preparing my ass, I didn't have any lube on me so I glanced around a bit and saw a bottle of fancy lotion on the sink. I pulled off for a second to ask him to pass me the lotion, he growled but tossed me the bottle as soon as I returned to sucking him.

Lucky for me it was one of the better types of lotion to use if lube wasn't available, I coated my fingers in the cool gloop and quickly inserted a finger. “You like sucking me don't you? It makes you horny when you're sucking my cock and fingering yourself don't you?” I could only hum my agreement, Alejandro seems to like dirty talk and I wish I could return the favor but I was still occupied with his dick that he was working deeper into my throat practically had me ready to blow my load on the floor.

He must have been getting close or impatient because he gripped my head and started forcing it down on his cock faster and deeper then I had. I matched every gasp of his for a moan from me, I had inserted a second finger with some wincing on my part but he had been throwing his head back from pleasure, from a few thumps I guessed he had whacked his head on the wall a few times. Hope no one came to check on what the noise was.

Just when I was thinking that Alejandro had decided to grab my head and hold it in place as he came. My eyes widened as a gush of warmth flooded my throat and his loud strangled moan rang through the small restroom. He let go a moment later with another gasp but this one was in shock as he seem to realise that he had been unintentionally choking me “Duncan! I'm sorry about that, are you ok?” I wiped my mouth with the back of my wrist and smiled “I didn't realised you liked choking guys with your dick Alejandro. If I knew you were into the rough stuff I would have asked for us to have waited until we could find a bigger place for you to be better able to fuck my throat. Now that that's been thoroughly wrecked how about you do something similar to my ass?” My voice was a little croaky from the fucking my throat just took.

His furious blush turned back into that smoldering gaze with a small smile “alright then, how about you bend over the sink so I can pound that ass of yours?” After a little bit of shuffling around he had me bent over the sink before I stopped him, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a condom for him. He quickly rolled it on and started rubbing himself against my entrance, it was one of those self lubricating condoms, it wasn't much but it would have to do.

I hadn't fully stretched myself but I was ready to explode and I wasn't going to wait any longer, I felt him rubbing a second longer before I was gritting my teeth at the intense burning that accompany him pushing himself in as he hissed about how tight I was. “Mmmhhhh, fuck you're big” I growled through gritted teeth “thanks, I've been told that a few times.”

My breath came out in low grunting snorts as I tried my best to hold in the groans of pain, really should have finished those preparations first before skipping straight to the sex. “Fuck. Hold on a minute man, I need to adjust to having something this big in my ass” I could see his smirk in the mirror in front of me “so I'm the biggest you've had?” “You're one of the biggest, after all, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell now does he?” I smirked back at him through the mirror “I can respect that.”

After a few minutes the intense burning began to ease slightly as I dared a small roll of my hips, the condom did little to help but Alejandro took this as his cue to start moving. It hurt; it hurt a lot but I gritted my teeth and bore it knowing it was partly my own fault for rushing it like I had, Alejandro for his part was taking his time and giving short shallow thrusts to help us get things moving. I couldn't stop the pained winces and moans which I could tell he saw in the mirror, he was about to say something but I beat him to it “no don't stop, it's ok” his reflection scowled down at me “it sure doesn't sound fine to me” “maybe a change in positions would help?”

He pulled out and let me turn around, I grabbed the bottle of lotion and rubbed on a more generous amount on his dick before I hopped up onto the sink and he pushed himself back in again, this time was much easier as the lotion did its job. With this new position came the added benefit of being able to kiss him, I looped my arms around his neck as he bucked his hips up into me which got an unintendedly high pitched squeak of surprise from me, he snorted at that so I buried my face in his neck just so I didn't have to see that stupid grin on his face.

Now with more ease then before he started thrusting up into me, the lack of resistance that had been there before making it easier on the both of us. “You like this angle don't you? Makes fucking my ass with that huge dick of yours a lot easier doesn't it?” “I can't help it, your ass is gripping me so tightly I can't seem to stop myself” he ground his hips into me making me moan again. I wanted to be able to thrust back to meet his hips but the sink kept me in an awkward position so I couldn't do anything other than take it from him, oh fuck how badly I wanted to come right now.

The sound of his grunts as he thrusted into my ass were driving me nuts, I kissed him in an effort to stay quiet, our tongues were locked in a fierce battle for dominance which I quickly gave into. I was going to burst if this went on any longer “Ale-Alejandro, I'm going to-” that's about all I could manage to get out before my vision went white.

I blinked a few times to clear my vision as Alejandro's muted moan in my ear as he stilled himself in me I sighed in relief as he pulled himself out, he quickly took off the condom and flushed it down the toilet and stood to the side to let me get off the sink, my whole body was tingling as my legs nearly buckled out from under me but the sink provided an unwavering force to keep me upright. I grabbed a few wads of toilet paper and cleaned myself (and the splatter I managed to get Alejandro with) and quickly flushed that as well before pulling my my pants and shuffled around Alejandro so I could retrieve my beloved collar. The poor old thing has been through hell and back and likely having several years shaved off of its lifespan from this show alone.

Once we had been cleaned up I opened the door first and walked back to my seat while casting cautious glances around, it seemed like Owen's deafening snore had managed to cover the noise we made in the confined bathroom. “Looks like Owen was good for something after all.” I snorted in amusement and carefully sat myself down in the supremely soft oversized chair. A few minutes later Alejandro sat down in the chair next to me, neither of us saying anything about what had just happened.

I was almost ready to fall asleep when the sound of a door opening behind us greeted our ears, a few seconds later Chris walked past us rather slowly, his eyes narrowed slightly as he continued onto the loser's cabin. A minute later Chris returned and stopped at the space between the seats so that all of us could see him, granted only Alejandro and I were awake to acknowledge him. He cleared his throat before speaking “a short time ago we believe one or two people had engaged in an activity that goes against air regulation rules, while we can't ‘prove’ this, I would strongly recommend that the guilty parties refrain from this activity in the future as they will more than likely be ‘busted in the act’. Do you both understand?” His raised brow and the hard edge of warning in his voice told us that this speech was a fair yet firm warning to the both of us. “I don't know what you're talking about but if I had an idea I can assure you it won't happen again.”

Chris nodded and turned back towards his cabin suite. Alejandro glanced at me, his face was his normal mask of confidence but his eyes were deep wells of mortification at having been found out, we shared a look and settled back in our seats both understanding the unspoken rule.

What happens in the mile high club, stays in the mile high club.


End file.
